Son Goku (Xeno)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary At some point in history an alternative timeline is born when Goku becomes a fundamental ally to the Time Patrol under the Supreme Kai of Time, and takes a full on job as a Time Patroller. Xeno Goku in this timeline performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and absorbed his "God Ki" onto his various Super Saiyan transformations. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Son Goku "Xeno" (孫悟空: ゼ ノSon Gokū: Zeno) Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (Carries a bag of Senzu Beans), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" as Xeno Goku possess God Ki, Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki has space manipulation and can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Absorption (Can use the ability "Draw" to steal an opponents HP and make them explode), Time Manipulation (Only works inside his own dimension, he can manipulate the time there to where everything is slowed down for the opponent), Time Travel (Elder Kai said he could use the Instant transmission to escape the fight with Mira and go back to the time nest), Time Paradox Immunity (Fought an alternate timeline version of himself), Precognition (After predicting what Hit would do in 0.5 seconds, he could counter the time skip), Information Analysis (Any Xenoverse character can see his opponents abilities), Summoning (Can go Shenron Mode which allows him to summon Super Shenron), Weapon Mastery (with Power Pole), Sealing (Sealed away Omega shenron and his powers) Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation,Time Manipulation (Hit stated that his time skip would no longer work on Goku. Possibly higher levels of resistance as he's above Towa and Mira who broke out of Chronoa's time hax via pure strength alone), Soul Manipulation (Survived Shrooms first attack that targets the soul, stole Goku's soul energy yet he was still alive. Tanked a soul snatching ability Shroom use afterwards) Mind Manipulation (Demigra failed to turn him into a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on Goku) and BFR (Goku resisted an attack from Demigra which was used to send Beat through time.) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Stronger than Giant Demon God Demigra, and fought on par with Demigra Makyouka, who was going to cause the collapse of the DBH Multiverse and the "Real World", in base and defeated him as a SSJ. Defeated Chamel who gained all of Demigra's powers and with his presence alone was about to collapse the Multiverse and Beat's World. One-shot Gravy as a SSJ3 who is stronger than Demigra and fought against SSJ4 Dark Broly alongside Final Form Mira as SSJ4.) Speed: Massively FTL+ ' (Can keep up with Demigra in his various forms, Towa, Mira and Chamel.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Took hits from Giant Demon God Demigra, Demigra Makyouka and Chamel in base form and Super Saiyan. Can become more durable with the rest of his transformations.) Stamina: Extremely high, Xeno Goku can use up to Kaioken x100 which normally would put strains on his body. Range: Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with portals. Standard Equipment: Power Pole and bag of Senzu Beans which he carries on his waist. Intelligence: Xeno Goku lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Time Travelers Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Aura Users